


Eve of the Spirits

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of short stories based on Halloween-themed events or varying similar scenarios. The ships will also vary each chapter.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dorian/Inquisitor Trevelyan (Male)  
> **  
>  Dorian is annoyed with the Inquisitor for suddenly disappearing, but what has he stumbled upon when finally finding the Inquisitor?

The Autumn air breezed coldly against the mage, who was almost stomping with each step he took through Skyhold. His face showed the already obvious feeling to everyone who encountered him. He and the Inquisitor had made a 'date' to hang out with one another earlier in the day.

It had now been well over a few hours since then and the man never showed up.

_Anger was definitely forming in Dorian._

The anger was more so in struggle it took to figure out where the Inquisitor was rather than the breaking of the plans. Dorian had to go through a long line of people to ask.

The advisers had no clue and every companion seemed just as clueless. When they lead him one way, the next person who led him back the way he came; it slowly became a never-ending circle of constant confusion from everyone involved.

He finally learned from one of the cooks that Sir Trevelyan had spent most of the day trying to make something after getting fed up.

_Of course he'd be in the least expected location. He was a man full of surprises after all._

When Dorian pushed open the door towards the kitchen, with the mild frustration brewing inside, he saw the man he was looking for deep in thought among a mess. Even seeing that was not enough to settle him down enough before he spoke.

"Amatus"

The sudden noise scared the Inquisitor just a bit, but it was more so the tone that was held in voice calling out towards him. It luckily was not enough of a spook to make him drop the glass of liquid in his hands or else all the time spent would have been in vain.

"Hello, Dorian?"

"Are you forgetting something?"

Sir Trevelyan looked up towards his love with confusion. He wasn't quite sure why Dorian was so upset.

The widening of his eyes, with surprise, showed realization. In between all of the trial and error of mixing, time had escaped him far longer than originally intended.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I was busy"

The apology felt halfhearted, but Dorian could see that the Inquisitor seemed very deep in whatever it was that he was working on.

The mess was a sign alone of how deep he had gotten himself into this project.

"What is it exactly that you are making, amatus?"

Dorian's arms crossed lightly while watching the scene in front of him; the negative emotions slowly fizzling down. The Inquisitor stood in the kitchen of Skyhold with a mess on table of a variety of ingredients.

He had gazed up towards Dorian with a slight smile mixed with obvious frustration.

His mage companion was oblivious to the amount of time he had spent on trying to fix up the perfect recipe, only to screw up almost every time except this; not that it would have justified missing his date with Dorian.

_For what? Only the Inquisitor seemed to know._

"Something that makes the season"

There was joy in his voice as he rose up a small cracked glass mug. Inside of it, there was a brew of an unknown liquor with whatever else the Inquisitor had mixed with it.

It smelt a bit unusual and the sight of it was just as worrisome.

"Which is...?"

Before the Inquisitor could respond, Dorian let out a very loud sneeze; one that surprised both of them. It didn't make sense at first, until both slowly looked down and saw the stripweed sitting among the other ingredients. Dorian's facial expression showed slightly more annoyance than prior and the Inquisitor let out a soft cuss at the stupidity of forgetting the obvious.

Sir Trevelyan didn't speak anymore as Dorian had gone into a small sneezing fit. Out of all the things he could have added, the Inquisitor added the stripweed; one of the few things that his mage companion was allergic to.

One of the few things that also helped complete the recipe.

To avoid anymore exposure to it, Dorian left the kitchen while still sneezing.

There was a sigh that escaped the Inquisitor as he poured the liquid into a glass jar before heading out after the one he held dear in the heart. 

**His pumpkin spice mixed drink would have to wait until later.**


End file.
